Seul au milieu de vous
by olivs
Summary: Duo hurle We don't need another Heero et se marie avec Hilde! Et vous êtes bien barrés avec un résumé pareil!


Auteur : oliv

Email : olivs@free.fr

Origine : Gundam Wing 

Disclaimer : Ils sont toujours la propriété de Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : Yaoi – One shot –Shonen-ai bon ok comme d'hab j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre une touche de lime. 

Couples : 2+1 et 1+2, 2xH. 3x4x3 mais ça c'est juste syndical.

Remarque : voir la note à la fin, je ne vais pas tout spoiler dès le début

**Seul au milieu de vous**

Une nouvelle foi, J avait rappelé Heero auprès de lui. Une nouvelle foi, il y était allé. Une nouvelle foi, Duo s'était rongé les sangs. Les dernières fois que le japonais était allé retrouver son mentor, il était revenu le corps couvert de petites cicatrices de quelques millimètres de long. Heero lui-même n'avait pu expliquer leur origine, on aurait pu croire qui s'était baigné nu dans un buisson d'épines. 

De plus à chaque foi qu'il revenait d'une de ses entrevues avec son mentor, il était un peu plus froid qu'avant son départ et il fallait des jours, voir des semaines avant qu'il redevienne plus sociable. Non pas qu'il fût devenu très expansif, mais au moins il discutait avec ses compagnons d'armes et se montrait plus patient avec le baka natté.

Il avait prévenu de son retour en fin de matinée et Duo faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis le levé du soleil. La porte de la maison où ils résidaient depuis quelques semaines s'ouvrit. Duo ne tenant plus et incapable de contrôler son émotion se précipita sur le brun, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, lui posant mille questions et le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures pour déceler les moindres petits sévices que le savant fou aurait pu infliger à son ami. 

H : - Du calme Duo, je ne suis pas mort et je ne reviens pas d'une mission où j'aurais pu risquer quoi que ce soit.

D : - Vu l'état dans lequel tu reviens à chaque fois, il y a quand même des raisons pour que je m'inquiète.

H : - Je te dis que tout va bien et que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

D : - Bon puisque tu le dis ! 

Sur ce Duo relâcha le pilote 01 et retourna au salon. La journée qui s'en suivit fut presque des plus normales : Trowa et Quatre jouant qui de la flûte qui du violon, Heero pianotant sur son portable, Wufei méditant et Duo... Duo se faisant étrangement discret, passait sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre à jouer sur sa Playstation 2024 ne faisant que de rares irruptions dans le salon lors desquelles il s'approchait du japonais sans jamais pour autant essayer de lui casser les pieds. 

Tout le petit monde dîna ensemble et comme à leur habitude, Quatre et Duo se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine à papoter en faisant la vaisselle.

Q : - Ça ne va pas Duo !

D : - Si, Quat-chan pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Q : - Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi distant de Heero.

D : - Comment ça ? 

Q : - Généralement tu passes ton temps à lui tourner autour à essayer de le toucher, le papouillé, l'emmerdé... et là aujourd'hui depuis qu'il est arrivé c'est tout juste si tu es passé le voir dans le salon cet aprèm.

D : - C'est bizarre.

Q : - Oui c'est ce que je dis c'est bizarre.

D : - Non Quatre, c'est ce que je ressens qui est bizarre.

Q : - Ce que je ressens venant de toi aussi l'est ! Je n'y comprends rien !

D : - Quatre je peux te poser une question ?

Q : - Duo ! Tu sais très bien que je te ne cache rien !

D : - Est-ce ce que c'est Heero ?

Q : - Quoi ?

D : - Est-ce que c'est bien Heero le garçon dans l'autre pièce ?

Q : - Mais oui qui veux-tu que ce soit !

D : - je ne sais pas je n'arrive pas à le ressentir. J'ai un sentiment étrange vis-à-vis de lui. 

Q : - Mais enfin Duo tu es raide dingue amoureux de lui depuis des mois !

D : - Justement ! Quand je l'approche, je ressens du dégoût, je n'ai plus envie de le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras. Quand il est arrivé tout à l'heure je n'ai pas aimé le sérer contre moi. C'est comme si ce n'était pas le garçon que j'aime que je tenais contre moi.

Q : - Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

D : - Je n'y comprends rien au fond de moi il y a toutes mes tripes qui me font mal et qui brûlent de ce sentiment pour lui. Mais je n'ai plus envie de le toucher. Quand je pense au garçon que j'aime, je vois une image de Heero dans ma tête mais ce n'est pas le garçon qui était en face de moi au dîner.

Q : - Pourtant c'est bien lui qui était en face de toi au dîner.

D : - Je ne comprends pas. Je suis complètement perdu !

Q : - Et lui il est comment avec toi ?

D : - Comment veux-tu qu'il soit ? Comme d'habitude on est coéquipiers et il m'accepte dans son espace vital en tant que tel rien de plus.

Q : - Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

D : - Dans quel but ? Qu'il me loge une balle entre les deux yeux ? Qu'il m'adresse encore moins la parole ?

Q : - Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ça se serait passé comme ça !

D : - Quatre tu as eu beaucoup de chance avec Trowa. Tu as rencontré dans cette guerre un garçon dont tu es tombé amoureux et qui lui t'aime autant en retour. On ne peu pas tous avoir cette chance. Celui que j'aime lui en aime une autre et en plus c'est une reine. Qu'est-ce qu'un rat d'égouts comme moi peut faire contre ça ?

Q : - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne te trompes pas !

D : - Quatre, ton empathie n'est pas au point. C'est évident que Heero aime Réléna.

Q : - De toute façon si tu n'es plus attiré par lui ça arrange le problème.

D : - Pourtant je l'aime, et je suis certain de continuer à l'aimer. 

Q : - Duo tu as consciences que tu te contredis toutes les deux phrases.

D : - Ce type n'est pas Heero !

Q : - Mon ami, tu sais toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi. Tu m'inquiètes vraiment.

D : - Bah si ça se trouve c'est rien, d'ici un ou deux jours tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Q : - Oui je pense, tu étais trop angoissé quant à son retour, tu dois manquer de sommeil. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

D : - Tu as raison Quatre et demain est un autre jour...

Duo quitta la cuisine et se rendit directement dans sa chambre, sans même aller dire bonsoir au japonais. Quatre resta un moment encore dans la cuisine, il était inquiet, Comment Duo pouvait douter que le brun aux yeux bleu ne soit pas Heero ?

Les jours passèrent, sans que grand chose ne change. Duo devenait pourtant de plus en plus distant avec le brun qui ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de l'attitude du natté. Alors que l'américain insistait jusque-là pour accompagner Heero dans chacune de ses missions, il le laissait y aller seul et encore plus étrange lorsque que Duo devait faire équipe avec quelqu'un, il choisissait maintenant Wufei, Quatre ou Trowa. Il n'était pas reparti sur les champs de bataille avec le pilote 01 depuis son retour. 

Q : - Heero, je peux te parler un moment ?

H : - Hum.

Q : - C'est au sujet de Duo.

H : - Hum.

Q : - Je ne comprends pas son attitude.

H : - Il a compris c'est tout !

Q : - Il a compris quoi ? 

H : - Que je préférais travailler tout seul et que j'appréciais qu'il me laisse en paix.

Q : - Je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour lui.

H : - Quatre on est en guerre, il n'y a pas de place pour ce genre de considérations. On travaille ensemble c'est tout.

Q : - Il a raison tu as changé. Avant, tu n'aurais jamais été aussi péremptoire.

H : - Avant quoi ? Il y a des moments où il faut arrêter de tourner en rond et ne plus se poser de questions qui n'ont aucun intérêt pour ce que nous sommes destinés à faire.

Q : - Tu aimes Réléna ?

H : - Mais vous ne pensez qu'à ça ? Faire des couples avec tout le monde. Non je n'aime pas Réléna, pas plus et pas moins que n'importe qui d'autre qui poursuit le même but que nous.

Q : - Et tu feras quoi après la guerre si tu nies toute amitié et toutes relations sociales ?

H : - Après la guerre, je n'existerais plus, je n'ai aucune raison d'exister en temps de paix.

Quatre fut glacé par la dernière remarque de celui qu'il considérait jusque-là comme un ami. Il le laissa et retourna à la cuisine. 

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo y faisait son entrée.

Q : - Ça va Duo ?

D : - Non ça va pas.

Q : - Tu veux que l'on en parle ?

D : - Non, je pense que j'en n'ai pas la force.

Q : - Heero ?

D : - Oui !

Q : - Tu est toujours dans la même situation que l'autre soir ?

D : - C'est pire. J'ai envie de le tuer !

Q : - QUOI ?

D : - C'est horrible, je ne peux plus poser mes yeux sur lui sans avoir envie de sortir mon flingue et de tirer. 

Q : - Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes te reposer quelque temps, histoire de faire le point.

D : - C'est justement ce que j'étais venu t'annoncer. Je pars demain pour L2, je vais rejoindre Hilde quelques jours. Ça me changera les idées.

Q : - Prend bien soin de toi Duo.

D : - J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Q : - Tout ce que tu veux Duo.

D : - Prends cette enveloppe et surtout ne l'ouvre pas avant deux semaines. Si je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles d'ici là, ouvre là, mais quoi qu'il arrive n'essayez pas de me contacter.

Q : - C'est d'accord. Tu ne vas pas dans les colonies pour voir Hilde n'est-ce pas.

D : - Je ne veux pas te mentir ! Retire ta question s'il te plait.

Q : - Ok Duo je n'insiste pas.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il était parti. Il avait bien envoyé un message à ses amis pour les informer de son arrivée sur L2, puis leur avaient envoyé un mail pour les avertir qu'il prolongerait ses vacances par un petit séjour sur terre, en Grèce, en compagnie de sa jeune amie. 

Quatre qui avait des doutes sur les motivations de son ami avait envoyé à Athènes quelques-uns de ses fins limiers. Ils lui avaient tous renvoyé la même information : un couple faisant du tourisme avait été aperçut en divers points, elle était brune aux yeux bleus et lui avait les yeux violets et les cheveux châtains coiffés en une longue natte qui lui descendait au creux des reins. Pourtant, le jeune arabe restait méfiant, il était facile avec une simple perruque et des lentilles de contact de se faire passer pour Duo. Et si Hilde les appelait régulièrement via le visiophone de l'américain, ce dernier n'apparaissait jamais sur l'écran. Il ne fit pourtant jamais part de ses soupçons aux autres garçons. Mentant même racontant qu'il put voir par lui-même Duo à l'écran.

Colonie L1. Assis dans une conduite d'aération, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. Suivant les plans qu'il avait réussis à pirater, il savait que le long de cette conduite passait un chemin de câble contenant tous les réseaux de communication du centre où il se trouvait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour récupérer les précieux fils et, à l'aide d'un branchement de fortune se connecter sur le réseau de sécurité. Personne ne le savait doué pour ce genre de technique, pourtant quelques secondes plus tard tous les systèmes de surveillance étaient HS. Il referma son ordinateur et le rangea dans son sac à dos, il poursuivit alors sa progression dans les boyaux de métal. 

Il était à présent au-dessus de la salle principale du laboratoire de J. Au nord se trouvait l'appartement du chercheur, qui se résumait à deux chambres et un salon où avait grandi Heero. À l'est, la porte d'entrée et au sud une porte donnant sur deux petites salles contiguës. Il démonta la grille d'aération et se laissa descendre sur le sol de la salle, tel un félin sans faire le moindre bruit. À cette heure ci il y avait toutes les chances que le savant fut en train de dormir, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Pas pour l'instant. 

Il balaya la salle de sa lampe torche. Au milieu se trouvaient une table d'opération, divers moniteurs médicaux et des instruments de chirurgie en tout genre. Le reste de la salle était occupé par de vastes plans de travail sur lesquels les ordinateurs se disputaient la place avec des éléments de robotique et des bocaux contenants des espèces de viscères. Des bruits provenaient de derrière la porte qui conduisait aux autres salles. 

Il commença par là, s'éclairant de la lampe torche qu'il avait fixée sur le canon de son arme. La première salle était assez grande, mais était remplie de tubes cryogéniques. Il les ouvrit les uns après les autres pour y découvrir des morceaux de corps humain : bras, torses, jambes, bassins... Il y avait là de quoi reconstituer quelques clones. 

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tous les membres étaient identiques les uns aux autres et il y reconnaissait des cicatrices familières. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le dernier coffre son sang se figea. Il y avait en face de lui sept têtes, sept visages de Heero Yuy. Il paniqua, est-ce que le sien, le vrai Heero Yuy était là en pièces détachées ? 

Les bruits venant de la salle d'à côté étaient de plus en plus forts, quelque chose bougeait et grognait. Il n'attendit pas plus, Heero ne pouvait pas être parmi ses pièces détachées. Il était bien convaincu maintenant que celui qu'il avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt était un ersatz. Le vrai devait certainement être retenu en otage dans sa propre chambre, dans l'appartement de J. 

Duo réussit à se convaincre de cela pour ne pas craquer. Il poussa la porte de la seconde salle et balayant celle-ci du faisceau de sa lampe, il ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qui apparaissait sous le jet de lumière. 

Trouvant un interrupteur, il tourna le bouton et rouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pour ne pas être ébloui, il les posa sur... des cages. La salle était remplie de cages contenant chacune un animal qui semblait être le clone de son voisin. Divers primates, souris, chiens... et au fond de la salle des corps roses humains. 

Certains dormaient, d'autres s'agitaient en tous sens. Le natté s'approcha de ces cages. Ils étaient tous bruns les cheveux en bataille, le teint ambré et ceux qui avaient les yeux ouverts laissaient apparaître un regard cobalt. Duo passa en revue, une à une les huit cages contenant les clones de son compagnon d'arme. Etait t-il dans l'une d'entre elles? Etait-ce possible que parmi ces huit garçons, enfermés dans des cages, vivant comme des animaux, dépourvus de tout vêtement et de toute hygiène il y ait celui qu'il aimait. 

A moins que Heero ne fût complice de cela ? Pourtant passant devant une des cages où un garçon dormait, le cœur de Duo s'arrêtât de battre. Celui qui était là été différent. Non pas physiquement car ils se ressemblaient tous à la perfection, mais il émanait de lui autre chose que Duo ne ressentant pas chez les autres. 

Celui-ci Duo avait besoin de le toucher, de le sortir de sa cage et de le prendre contre lui, de le serrer dans ses bras. À sa seule vue, sa gorge se nouait et des larmes lui montaient aux paupières. Instinctivement passa son bras dans la cage et caressa les cheveux hirsutes du garçon. Ce contact secoua d'un frisson l'échine de l'américain. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, autant pour celui qui se trouvait avec ses amis la simple vue du clone le révulsait autant là il sentait que ses sens étaient en parfait accord avec ses sentiments. 

Sans réfléchir plus longuement, il ouvrit la cage. Mais, un système d'alarme se mit à rugir et une sirène stridente lui arracha les tympans. 

D : - Heero réveilles toi, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Mais ses efforts furent vains, les yeux du japonais restèrent clos et son corps crispé replié sur lui-même. Duo l'attrapa alors et malgré l'odeur répugnante de son ami qui n'avait pas dû voir une douche depuis quelques semaines, il le plaqua contre lui. La tête du brun vint se loger dans le cou du châtain, le nez planté dans la natte de celui-ci. Étrangement le japonais se détendit et Duo le chargea sur ses épaules comme un sac de pomme de terre. 

Au moment où il regagnait le labo, J sortait par la porte en face. Duo le pointa de son arme tenant toujours fermement son ami sur son épaule.

J : - Ça ne pouvait être que toi, sale petite fouine.

D : - Vous êtes un monstre, vous êtes la lie de l'humanité.

J : - Tu n'est qu'un sot. Le premier Heero Yuy était imparfait, ce n'était pas un bon soldat, il agissait selon sa conscience. Ses successeurs ne sont pas comme ça, ils sont froids et déterminés.

D : - Et bien moi c'est celui-là que j'aime.

J s'approcha d'un ordinateur et enfonça une touche qui eut pour effet de faire stopper immédiatement la sirène. 

J : - Je vois que tu ne t'es pas trompé, tu es tombé directement sur l'original. Comment à tu fais ? Je vois qu'il y en a d'autre qui dorment, j'ai été obligé de les assommer de somnifères, ils empêchaient les autres de dormir. Ceux qui dorment, tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte qu'ils ne savent pas parler. Comment tu as fait pour savoir que c'était celui-là ?

D : - Parce que je l'aime.

J : - Foutaises ! M ferait bien de faire comme moi. Vous vous êtes trop ramollis durant cette guerre. Les autres sont de vrais guerriers à qui il ne me reste plus qu'à transférer la mémoire de 01 après avoir fait un peu de ménage dans ses sentiments idiots. Les autres Heero seront mieux. On pourra en produire des quantités prodigieuses, cela ne prend pas plus d'un mois pour faire pousser un membre.

D : - We don't need another Heero.[1]

Et prononçant ces mots, il vida le chargeur de son pistolet-mitrailleur sur le savant fou. Puis il repris son calme. 

Il déposa Heero sur la table d'opération et retourna dans la salle aux cages. Il disposa des petits explosifs sur chacune des serrures réglant le détonateur une heure plus tard. Rendre leur liberté aux animaux lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'une cage contenant un clone d'Heero endormi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mais ne ressentit rien d'autre que du dégoût envers l'être étendu là. 

Pour plus de sécurité, il retourna dans le labo et caressa de nouveau son ami. Sans s'en rendre compte Duo devint comme fou. La simple caresse devint plus longue puis il ne pu s'empêcher de monter rejoindre son ami sur la table et de lover son corps contre le sien plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et embrassant de toutes ses forces la peau du japonais. Ce dernier toujours dans son profond sommeil répondait aux caresses et semblait se laisser de plus en plus aller, son visage se détendant sous les caresses du natté. 

Après quelques longues minutes, comme vaguement rassasier, il repris conscience et ne douta plus de ce qui lui restait à faire. Il retourna aux cages et froidement plaça une balle dans la nuque que chaque clone. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Ils n'avaient jamais vécu, ce n'étaient que des machines, ils ne pourraient pas trouver de vie. 

Il partit ensuite dans l'appartement de J à la recherche de vêtements pour Heero. Mais il n'y trouva rien d'autre que quelques couvertures qui pourraient déjà lui permettre de le couvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son hôtel. Il avait de toute façon déjà trop traîné, il était hors de question qu'il soit encore là quand la ménagerie reprendrait sa liberté. 

Il rechargea donc Heero encore inconscient sur ses épaules et sorti rapidement du bâtiment dont le système de surveillance n'avait visiblement pas été réactivé depuis son piratage quelques heures plus tôt. Il chargea son ami dans la voiture et démarra rapidement en prenant la direction de son hôtel.

Arrivé là-bas il eut encore à menacer le portier avec son arme, ce dernier ne voulant pas le laisser entrer avec un clochard. Puis il amena Heero directement dans sa salle de bain. Le voir dans l'état d'indigence dans lequel J l'avait maintenu lui était insupportable. Il lui fit donc couler un bain et entrepris de le laver dans les moindres recoins. 

H : - Duo.

D : - Hee Chan ?

Mais non, Heero ne se réveillait pas, il était toujours inconscient. Pourtant, il avait prononcé son prénom ! L'avait-il reconnu dans son sommeil ? Duo finit de laver le japonais et le déposa dans un des lits. Puis il se coucha à son tour. Et, pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, il trouva très vite le sommeil. 

Quelques heures plus tard un hurlement le réveilla en sursaut.

H : - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Duo se précipita sur le japonais pour le prendre dans ses bras. Espérant que ce geste presque instinctif rassurerait son compagnon.

D : - Heero calme-toi, tout va bien je suis là.

H : - Duo ?

D : - C'est fini !

H : - Tu es venu me chercher ?

D : - Oui !

H : - Comment tu as su ?

D : - C'est mon secret !

H : - Il faut retourner au labo de J, il faut tout faire disparaître.

D : - J'ai libéré les animaux et j'ai éliminé les clones.

H : - Tu as bien fait ! Et J ?

D : - Désolé, il n'a pas survécu a Shinigami.

H : - Merci Duo. Shinigami a bien fait.

Heero se sera fort contre son ami plongeant sa tête dans les cheveux noisette. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

D : - Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

H : - S'il te plait.

Et ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, Duo revint seul à la planque. Il se dirigea directement vers le garçon brun aux yeux bleus. Sans dire un mot il sortit son arme et en vida le chargeur dans la nuque du garçon.

Q : - DUO !

D : - Il fallait le faire.

Calmement, il sortit son téléphone et indiqua à son correspondant qu'il pouvait monter que le travail était terminé. Les autres garçons étaient pétrifiés. Ils le furent encore plus quand ils virent un autre Heero apparaître par dans la pièce.

H : - Je suis de retour.

7 ans plus tard palais de Sank.

Duo accoudé à la rambarde de pierre de la terrasse du château laissait se perdre son regard dans l'obscurité qui enveloppait le jardin depuis quelques heures. Des rires et de la musique lui parvenait de l'intérieur. Déjà peu coutumier de ce genre de manifestation, il n'avait accepté de se rendre à cette réception que dans le seul espoir de rencontrer ses ex-camarades de guerre. Mais depuis le début la soirée ceux-là l'évitaient. 

Son épouse avait bien eu droit aux salutations de Quatre, mais ce dernier disparut comme par enchantement quand il s'approcha d'eux. La seule à lui adresser la parole avait été, la même que celle avec qui il était resté en contact et la même que celle qui avait lancée les invitations : Réléna. 

Cela était presque risible, après tout c'était la seule à ne pas avoir rompu les ponts avec lui. « Jolie nuit » fit une voix derrière lui. Heero, c'était lui ! De lui aussi il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis plus de cinq années. Mais pour ce qui était d'Heero, il se sentait plus coupable, il était bien à l'origine de l'absence de toute communication.

H : - Tu vas bien ?

D : - Bof, je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Sally ne m'ont pas adressé la parole de la soirée.

H : - Qui aurait dit que ça se passerait comme ça après la guerre ?

D : - C'est clair que je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi nul.

H : - Pourtant tu es marié, tu dois être heureux

D : - Avec Hilde on avait peur de vieillir seuls, alors on s'est marié, c'est tout. Un mariage entre deux témoins.

H : - Wufei ?

D : - Pardon ?

H : - C'était Wufei ton témoin ?

D : - Non ! Lui comme les deux autres ont refusé. J'ai choisi un ami de Hilde.

H : - Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais j'ai été étonné que tu ne me demande pas.

D : - Je ne pouvais pas ! Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu sois à mes côtés ce jour-là.

H : - Pourquoi ?

D : - S'il te plait Heero. Change de sujet. Et toi avec Réléna ?

H : - Duo, tu as Réléna au téléphone une fois par semaine et tu sais très bien qu'il y a rien entre nous. Et je n'épouserai pas quelqu'un que je n'aime pas profondément.

D : - Mais tu étais amoureux d'elle.

H : - Non je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Réléna.

D : - J'oubliais le soldat parfait qui n'a pas de sentiments et qui n'est pas amoureux !

H : - Tu es inique Duo. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si oui ou non j'aimais vraiment quelqu'un. Tu es resté focalisé sur ton idée que je me marierai un jour avec Réléna et tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir où allait mon amour.

D : - Tu veux dire que tout ce temps tu étais amoureux et tu ne m'as rien dit.

H : - Tu ne m'as même pas parlé de ton mariage avec Hilde. Je l'ai appris par Réléna trois mois plus tard.

D : - C'est qui ? Je connais ?

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, un violent crochet lui atterrit sur la mâchoire, le projetant au sol. Il n'avait pas vu le blond qui venait de faire irruption sur la terrasse.

Q : - Tu vas lui foutre la paix, oui ? Tu ne penses pas que tu en aies assez fait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'abords de revenir ? Ça t'a pas suffit de tous nous trahir ?

D : - Quatre tu es injuste.

H : - Quatre c'est bon ! C'est moi qui suis venu le voir !

Q : - Trowa raccompagne Heero à l'intérieur, je ne veux pas qu'il voie ce traître plus longtemps.

Trowa raccompagna donc Heero à l'intérieur sans que celui-ci se fasse prier davantage.

D : - Mais Quatre pourquoi tu fais ça. On ne s'est pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans, c'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Q : - Arrête avec ça ! Tu dis que c'est la personne qui compte le plus pour toi et tu ne lui parles même pas de ton mariage avec Hilde. Tu ne lui as jamais demandé si lui, il ne souhaitait pas finir ses jours avec toi !

D : - Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il me rejette. 

Q : - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne lui as jamais demandé. Et nous, Trowa, Wufei et moi tu en n'avais rien à foutre que l'on te rejette ! 

D : - Tu es injuste. 

Q : - Je ne veux plus te parler Duo Maxwel et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir non plus. Tu nous as trahi.

Quatre fit demi-tour et rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur. Duo était toujours par terre sur la terrasse. Il finit par se relever, au bord des larmes. Il partirait le lendemain matin, tôt, il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps, ici. Il avait perdu ses amis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui en voulaient tellement d'avoir épouser Hilde. 

Depuis la fin du coup d'état de Mariemeia, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de recontacter Heero, il était toujours fou amoureux de lui, mais il savait que Heero ne partageait pas ses sentiments et il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi ses trois autres amis avaient pris comme une trahison le fait qu'il se marie contre leurs avis. 

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand quelqu'un lui donna un coup violent par-derrière qui le fit s'effondrer sur place. Le garde qui l'accompagnait ne vie pas plus son agresseur, mais donna l'alerte.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait des bracelets qui lui entravaient les mains et les chevilles. Il était assis sur un petit lit dans ce qui devait sûrement être une des cellules des caves du château. La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

D : - Et merde !

H : - Désolé, je voulais terminer cette conversation.

D : - Heero ?

H : - Tu n'as jamais répondu à certaines de mes questions.

D : - Parce que je savais que tu n'aurais pas aimé la réponse.

H : - Comment tu pouvais en être sûr ?

D : - Parce que là vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

H : - Comment tu as su que c'était moi, dans le labo de J ?

D : - Quoi ?

H : - Les autres me ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux comment tu as fait pour ne pas te tromper ?

D : - Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur !

H : - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu comptais épouser Hilde ?

D : - Heero je t'en supplie, arrête cette torture.

H : - Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de te dire combien je t'aime ?

D : - QUOI ?

H : - Dans ma cage sur L1, je ne pensais qu'au jour où cette guerre serait enfin finie. Et que si mon clone n'était pas aussi fou que je le craignais tu serais encore en vie et je pourrais enfin te retrouver. Et vivre enfin avec toi.

D : - Heero ?

H : - Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire avant, je pensais, j'espérais que tu le ferais et que tu me donnerais l'occasion de m'exprimer, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu n'as jamais dit ce que j'attendais à chaque instant où j'étais avec toi. Puis après tu as épousé Hilde et c'était trop tard. Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher lorsque j'étais dans cette cage, pourquoi m'avoir libéré si c'était pour m'abandonner ensuite. 

Heero s'approcha du natté qui restait sans voix. Il lui effleura les lèvres avec les siennes, puis appuya sa langue contre la bouche sucrée de son ami. L'américain desserra ses lèvres pour la laisser entrer. Le baisé dura de longues minutes qui s'emblèrent qu'un soupir à Duo. Heero se dégagea de la bouche de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

H : - Merci Duo. Je pars, tu n'entendras jamais plus parler de moi, prend bien soin de toi, soit heureux, je t'aime.

Quand la porte claqua Duo pu ne retenir plus longtemps sa panique.

D : - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Il essaya de se défaire en vain de ses entraves, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour enfin constater que Heero y avait disposé de petits explosifs qui finirent par sauter. Il était libre. Heero avait suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir être déjà à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Il était libre de retrouver Hilde et la haine de ses compagnons. Ceux qui avaient refusé d'être témoin d'un mariage auquel ils ne croyaient pas, eux qui avaient toujours su que Heero aimait Duo même si ce dernier avait toujours refusé de les croire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les couloirs du château Hilde et Réléna lui fonçant dessus.

Hi : - Tu vas bien ? Ça fait une heure que l'on te cherche partout !

D : - J'ai tout gâché !

Hi : - De quoi parles tu Duo ?

D : - J'ai tout gâché !

Hi : - Un garde a donné l'alerte, il a dit que vous aviez été attaqué.

R : - J'ai essayé de trouver Heero, mais il a disparu, lui aussi.

Entendant ce prénom Duo s'écroula, tout son corps secoué par des spasmes de sanglots. Il n'arrêtait pas répéter « J'ai tout gâché ».

Quelques jours plus tard, colonie L2 bureaux de la société d'import export de Duo Maxwel. Le téléphone du bureau du dirigeant de la firme sonna. C'était une communication privée, mis à part Réléna seuls trois ex-pilotes de gundam et Sally avaient ce numéro. Elle décrocha et aperçut le visage du pilote blond sur l'écran.

Q : - Bonjours Hilde c'est Quatre, j'aurais souhaité parlé à Duo.

Hi : - Il n'est pas là.

Q : - S'il te plait Hilde, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir.

Hi : - Je m'en suis douté. Mais Duo est parti.

Q : - Comment ça parti ?

Hi : - Quand on est rentré sur L2, il a disparu une journée entière, puis il a passé une dernière soirée avec moi, je suis allé me coucher. Quand je me suis réveillée, le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu avec son ordinateur portable. C'est tout ce qu'il a pris.

Q : - Il va revenir alors.

Hi : - J'en doute. Il a fait mettre la société à mon nom, me donnant toutes ses parts. Il m'a laissé des papiers que je n'ai qu'à signer pour le divorce. Et il a viré la moitié de nos fonds propres sur un compte qu'il a créé. Tu penses qu'il sait où est Heero ?

Q : - Hilde !

Hi : - Je sais que vous me détestez.

Q : - Non Hilde c'est faux ! 

Hi : - Vous avez tort. Tout est de ma faute. Je savais que Duo aimait Heero comme jamais il ne pourrait m'aimer. Et je savais Heero aimait Duo.

Q : - Comment tu savais ?

Hi : - Il suffisait de regarder Heero poser ses yeux sur Duo pour comprendre. Il n'y avait que Duo pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il était trop aveuglé par l'amour qu'il lui portait pour pouvoir se rendre compte. Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Je n'ai jamais dit à Duo qu'il se trompait quand il m'a demandé en mariage. Vous êtes ses vrais amis, vous avez essayé de faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne se trompe pas. Moi je n'ai agi que par pur égoïsme.

Q : - Ne sois pas trop cruelle envers toi-même. Je ne suis pas sûr que je n'aurais pas fait pareil si j'avais été à ta place.

Hi : - Quatre où qu'ils soient ils ont besoin de votre amitié. Duo est parti chercher Heero, j'en suis sûre. 

Q : - Oui mais où est-ce que cette autre tête de mule de japonais à bien pu aller se cacher ? Je ne crains fort qu'il y ait que Duo pour le retrouver. Il a toujours fini par le retrouver même quand il n'avait pas disparu.

Hi : - L'histoire des clones ?

Q : - Oui. Tu vas signer les papiers du divorce ?

Hi : - Ils sont déjà repartis chez le notaire. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour les aider. 

Q : - Hilde si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour toi ou pour ta société, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Hi : - Merci Quatre. Je te tiens au courrant de toute façon si j'ai du nouveau.

Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans qu'il écumait la galaxie à la recherche de son japonais. Il avait tout naturellement commencé par l'ex-laboratoire de J. Rien n'y avait bougé. Le cadavre du savant et ceux des clones avaient bien été enlevés, mais les armoires cryogéniques étaient toujours là branchées. Il les avait toutes ouvertes, au cas où Heero aurait eu l'idée de se transformer en sorbet. Il avait tout passé au peigne fin mais n'avait rien trouvé. 

Il avait voulu descendre dans la même chambre d'hôtel que quelques années plus tôt. Cette chambre où ils avaient dormi pour la seule fois de leur vie dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hélas un touriste l'occupait déjà depuis trois jours quand il la demanda. Il était resté un certain temps sur L1, il sentait pourtant que Heero ne devait pas en être très loin. Il avait l'impression de sentir sa présence, mais il rangea cela dans un coin de sa mémoire et le mis sur le compte de l'émotion. 

Une fois qu'il eu ratissé toute la colonie passant des heures dans les rues à demander aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas croisé le brun aux yeux bleus, à passer en revue les bars, les boîtes, les squattes... Rien il n'y avait aucune trace de Heero. Il se résigna donc à retourner sur terre. Il agit là aussi avec méthode, retournant dans chaque planque où ils avaient séjourné, fouillant méticuleusement toutes les bases de OZ abandonnées... 

Il fut étonné que Catherine lui file également un coup de main le laissant fouiller son cirque et contactant d'autres troupes dans lesquelles il aurait pu, suivant l'exemple de Trowa, trouver refuge. Rachid avait visiblement reçut des ordres de Quatre et mit tous ses moyens à la fouille de l'Arabie. Savoir qu'indirectement ses amis l'aidaient et avaient cessé de lui en vouloir à mort lui redonnait un peu d'espoir, même si chaque échec le poignardait un peu plus. 

Lorsqu'il arriva en Chine, il ne fut donc pas si surpris qu'on l'avertisse dès sa descente d'avion que tous les monastères avaient été fouillés. Il passa six mois au japon sans plus de succès. Réléna lui ouvrit toutes les portes de son château. Puis il passa en revue les colonies, habitées, abandonnées, en construction... jamais il ne s'arrêtait, jamais il ne s'arrêterait.

Heero l'aimait et c'était le seul moteur dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Il n'en avait rien à faire de son jean usé jusqu'à la corde, de son tee-shirt déchiré, il ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver Heero et lui demander pardon. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient alors essayer ensemble de recoller les morceaux et enfin de commencer leur vie, ensemble. C'est alors qu'à la fin de sa deuxième année de recherche, il avait décidé de retourner sur L1. Convaincu qu'il avait dû laisser passer un indice majeur. Quand il eu posé le pied sur la colonie ce sentiment que Heero n'était pas loin lui revint. Pourtant cette colonie était grande.

Il rejoignit l'hôtel, le même hôtel que neuf ans plus tôt et que deux ans au paravent. Décidé cette fois ci de tout faire pour avoir cette chambre, leur chambre. Hélas comme la dernière fois, la chambre était occupée.

D : - Ecoutez je vais certainement séjourner ici plusieurs semaines. Alors faite un effort, je suis même prêt à payer à votre client une suite à la place de cette piaule.

Le réceptionniste : - Je crains fort, monsieur que cela ne le convainc pas. Cela fait deux ans que ce monsieur occupe cette chambre et on ne l'a jamais vu en sortir.

D : - Merde le con !

Duo grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Et arrivé devant la porte se mit à tambouriner dessus comme un dément en hurlant.

D : - Heero, je sais que tu es ici, ouvre-moi, je t'en supplie, Heero ouvre-moi !

De l'autre côté de la porte, personne ne répondit.

Duo s'effondra au pied de la porte son corps entier secoué par les spasmes de ses sanglots. Il s'adossa alors à elle et commença à parler.

D : - je sais que tu es là, je sais que tu m'entends. Alors je t'en supplie pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi pour ne pas t'avoir dit avant combien je t'aimais, pardonne-moi pour ne pas avoir cru en Quatre, Trowa et Wufei quand ils me disaient que tu m'aimais, pardonne-moi pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance quand tu me posais des questions et que j'avais peur d'y répondre. Tu as le droit de savoir, tu as toujours eu ce droit, je suis désolé de te l'avoir enlevé. J'ai su que le clone que nous avait envoyé J n'était pas toi car je le trouvais repoussant. J'ai toujours eu envie de te caresser, de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer contre moi. Là ce type m'étais antipathique, mon amour pour toi était toujours aussi fort, mais j'avais envie de tuer ce type, il ne pouvait pas être toi. Dans le labo, il en a été de même, j'ai été attiré instinctivement par toi et quand je t'ai touché, je me suis senti revivre. Il n'y avait que toi pour me donner cela, pour me faire ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je suis allé te chercher là-bas car je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois à mon mariage car avec toi à mes côtés, je n'aurais jamais réussi à dire oui à Hilde. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi avec qui j'ai eu envie de faire ma vie. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei m'en veulent depuis ce jour-là, car ils savaient qu'en disant oui à Hilde je lui mentais, je me mentais et je leur mentais. Je leur demandais d'être les témoins consentant à un mensonge. Heero je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée, depuis toujours. Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je prendrais la chambre d'à côté et je resterai là à tes côtés pour être le plus proche de toi que je puisse.

La porte s'ouvrit et le japonais recueilli Duo dans ses bras.

H : - Baka. Entre.

Les larmes de Duo décuplèrent. Il se serra de toutes ses forces contre son ami. Qui l'enlaça avec la même étreinte en retour. Heero avait visiblement arrêté ses larmes au moment où il avait ouvert la porte, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses pommettes gonflées.

H : - Boys don't cry Duo, c'était ta phrase.

D : - Je m'en fous de cette putain de phrase. J'ai tellement eu peur de ne jamais te retrouver, de ne jamais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. 

Puis le regardant avec attention.

D : - Heero ! Tu as pleuré toi aussi.

H : - Oui souvent ! Tu m'as tellement manqué Duo.

D : - Je t'aime Heero, Je t'aime tant.

H : - Je sais Duo, j'ai compris. Je t'aime aussi tu le sais. Et depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

Duo se raidit un instant en entendant cela. Il aimait le japonais depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le pont du sous-marin, quand il lui avait tiré dessus. Heero n'eu pas besoin que Duo formule la question pour y répondre.

H : - A ton avis quoi d'autre que le fait de comprendre qu'il est amoureux peut déstabiliser suffisamment le soldat parfait pour qu'il en oublie d'ouvrir son parachute.

Disant ces mots Heero accompagnait Duo jusqu'à un des lits de la chambre.

D : - Non ce n'est pas celui-là ! C'est l'autre lit.

H : - Les draps n'ont pas été changés depuis des jours !

D : - S'il te plait Hee-chan je veux notre lit !

H : - Baka, tu es aussi sentimental que moi.

D : - Pourtant j'ai mis deux ans à te trouver.

H : - Pourtant tu as bien failli me trouver du premier coup.

D : - Tu le savais ?

H : - Une femme de chambre m'a dit combien un jeune homme avec une natte avait insisté pour avoir cette chambre. Mais tu étais déjà reparti.

D : - Alors pourquoi tu es resté là.

H : - Je savais que tu reviendrais, je t'attendais, comme depuis ces neuf dernières années.

D : - Je ne te quitterai plus, je resterai à jamais près de toi.

H : - Je ne te laisserai jamais plus t'éloigner de moi.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le lit et Heero qui n'était vêtu que d'un peignoir qui avait déjà glissé au pied du lit déshabillait délicatement son amant. Ponctuant chaque mot d'un baisé sur les lèvres de l'américain. 

Découvrant le haillon qui lui servait de tee-shirt, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une réflexion.

H : - Je t'ai connu plus soigné au niveau de ta tenue.

D : - Mon smoking est au pressing et la boutique de l'hôtel était fermée.

Plaisanta le châtain. Le brun éclata de rire

D : - Tu sais que c'est bon de t'entendre rire.

H : - Merci Duo, fais moi rire encore.

D : - Ne doutes pas de moi sur ce sujet.

Ils étaient maintenant nus, leurs corps liés l'un à l'autre. Plus que d'un acte sexuel, ils avaient besoin de se sentir l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre autant que leurs anatomies leur permettaient. Pour simplement ne plus jamais se quitter.

Résidence de Quatre Raberba-Winner, deux semaines plus tard. Le visiophone du blond se mit à sonner.

R : - Bonjours Quatre

Q : - Salut Réléna

R : - Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un truc à te raconter.

Q : - Tu as toute mon attention, je t'écoute.

R : - J'ai une amie qui vient de vendre sa maison de vacances sur la côte au sud de Sank.

Q : - J'en suis profondément ravi pour elle. Sérieusement, tu ne me téléphones pas pour me dire ça ?

R : - Si ! Elle a vendu sa maison à un couple de deux garçons. Elle a été impressionnée de voir que ces garçons se tenaient par la main et pendant toute la visite et la signature des papiers, ils ne se sont pas lâchés une seule fois. Il y avait même des moments où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils ont désiré s'y installer immédiatement et y sont resté, sans meuble, sans rien mais elle m'a dit que quand elle les a quittés ils avaient l'air profondément heureux.

Q : - Ne me dit pas que ce sont Eux ?

R : - Ce sont bien Eux.

Q : - Comment tu peux en être sûre. 

R : - L'un avait une natte et des yeux améthyste et l'autre avait la peau mate, des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux cobalts.

Q : - Effectivement ça colle plutôt bien.

R : - Elle est formelle. Elle les a connus pendant la guerre alors qu'ils passaient un bref séjour dans notre école. Même avec dix ans de plus, elle les a tout de suite reconnus. Et il y a autre chose.

Q : - Donne moi l'adresse vite.

R : - Non Quatre. Je pense qu'ils doivent vouloir rester seuls. Ils nous feront signe un jour, quand ils seront prêts.

Q : - Tu as dit qu'il y avait autre chose. 

R : - Visiblement, ils ont aussi reconnu mon amie et lui ont donné un message pour quelle me le donne afin que je te le retransmette à toi, à Trowa et à Wufei. « Je suis désolé, d'avoir été aussi stupide, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ». C'est signé Duo. Et il y a un post-scriptum. « Je me doute que Quatre doit toujours s'en vouloir pour le coup de poing qu'il m'a flanqué dans la gueule, il a tort c'était mérité. »

Q : - Merci Réléna.

R : - Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à Trowa. Il faut que j'appelle Wufei.

Q : - Merci encore. J'espère qu'ils vont être enfin heureux, ils ont tellement souffert.

R : - Je n'en doute pas, ils le méritent.

Fin

1- Alors là je sais que c'est complètement nul. Mais c'est cette chanson que j'avais dans la tête un matin qui m'a poussé à trouver un scénario et donc à écrire cette fics ! Au départ ça devait être aussi le titre !

Bon alors voilà, j'avais donc au départ eu l'idée de faire dire à Duo « We don't need another Heero ». Ça m'a fait rire pendant toute une journée tellement je trouvais cela idiot. Puis j'ai imaginé, pour trouver un contexte à cette phrase, l'histoire des clones. 

Mais je trouvais l'histoire trop bancale. Pour que ça tienne la route Heero et Duo ne pouvaient pas être ensemble avant l'arrivée du clone. Et les coller ensemble dès que Duo retrouvait Heero me semblait trop sec. 

Du coup j'ai eu l'idée de rajouter ce que j'ai ressenti en regardant GW : Duo est raide dingue de Heero, Heero semble beaucoup apprécié Duo mais Duo est persuadé que Heero est amoureux de Réléna. Donc j'ai imaginé cette suite. Je vous raconte tout ça parce que il y a quelques jours je suis tombé sur « te amo » de Akuma, et j'y ai trouvé des similitudes avec mon synopsis. Même si je trouve que la fics à chapitre de Akuma est très différente de la mienne je suis géné par les similitudes : le mariage de Duo avec Hilde et le fait qu'il parte à la recherche de Heero... 

Je voulais donc faire remarquer que dans mon histoire Duo ne se cache pas qu'il aurait préféré se marier avec Heero, Hilde n'est pas un monstre, ils ne se sont jamais avoué leurs sentiments avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble... Donc je pense qu'il s'agit plus que l'on a du avoir avec Akuma une lecture de l'histoire de GW assez proche et que cela nous a conduit à écrire deux histoires qui ont quelques points communs. 

Sinon pendant ce temps là...

Oliv : - Eh mais détachez moi c'est pas drôle !

D : - Nan

Oliv : - Elle est pas toute choupi cette histoire ?

H : - Et la deathfic ?

Oliv : - Ce machin vous allez pas me dire que vous m'en voulez encore pour ce truc ! En plus c'est même pas vous les personnages, c'est complètement nul !

D : - C'est ça celui avec la natte c'est Georges Bush et l'autre c'est Jean-Paul II.

Oliv : - Ça pourrait !

Mimi : - Bon Duo tu poses les explosifs et on y va j'ai pas que ça à faire !

Oliv : - Ah non pas toi ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

D : - Oui mais elle, elle nous à jamais tuer !

H : - Hn (oui d'approbation)

Oliv : - Ah ben c'est clair, mais t'as vue dans quel état elle te met ton Hee-Chan à chaque fois ? Elle quand même vachement plus sadique que moi !

H : - Il a pas tort sur ce coup !

D : - Et ben on va faire d'une pierre deux coups !

Mimi : - Et non mais c'est pas juste !

2O seconde plus tard Mimi était attachée avec oliv à un poteau, 20 kg de dynamite à leur pieds.

Oliv : - Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ?

H : - Oui (Hn)

Oliv : - mais si vous nous tuez, qui c'est qui va vous écrire des jolies histoires ?

D : - Il y a du monde pour ça !

Oliv : - Comme Calamithy ?

H : - Par exemple !

Mimi : - S'il y a plus qu'elle qui écrit, tu es sûr que tu vas supporté Dudule ?

D : - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Oliv : - Laisse il préfère les lemons du genre de celui de « Qui a planqué le canard WC » aux notres.

D : - Pourriture !

Mimi : - Alors tu nous laisses en vie pour que tu puisses cicatriser entre deux lemons de Mithy ?

H : - Ok mais toi tu arrêtes de t'acharner sur mes côtes et toi tu réessayes pas de nous tuer dans une deathfics. Compris ?

Mimi et Oliv : - Hn (vi vi).

Mimi : - C'est bon, ils sont partis ?

Oliv : - Oui il fallait qu'ils y aillent, il y a Mithy qui a besoin d'eux pour la fin de « L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chameaux ».

Mimi : - Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Oliv : Ben on continue comme avant mais on se cache mieux !

D : - Tu crois qu'ils vont s'y tenir ?

H : - Hn (non), j'ai hacké le portable d'Oliv et j'ai trouvé un projet de deathfics.

D : - bah alors pourquoi on les a pas refroidis ?

H : - Pasque tu as vue dans quel état je suis dans trilogie ?

D : - Vi ?

H : - Et je veux avoir la fin !


End file.
